<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words Can Kill by Daughter_Of_TheSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993323">Words Can Kill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_TheSea/pseuds/Daughter_Of_TheSea'>Daughter_Of_TheSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Accidents, Character Death, Fights, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_TheSea/pseuds/Daughter_Of_TheSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know if the words you say to someone will be the last ones they hear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776754</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words Can Kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harper had hoped his return home would be quiet; He had hoped that he could enjoy the winter Holidays before returning to University. His parents had left for five minutes and his twin sisters were already fighting. He wasn’t even sure what they were fighting over, it was always something with Evelyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evelyn was never pleased, she was always unhappy with someone or something. She was the “rebellious child” so to speak. Last year Evelyn had died her blonde hair a dark brown and their parents had freaked. She always wore large winged eyeliner around her striking blue eyes with heavy amounts of makeup. Her mother and father had given up trying to take away her makeup or tell her what to wear; It was rare to see Evelyn without a leather jacket and combat boots.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie was the exact opposite, the epitome of perfection with her long, curly blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Her wardrobe was colourful and filled to the brim with skirts and dresses of all styles, lengths and fabrics. Rosie was sensitive and her fights with Evelyn were always vicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve ruined everything!” Evelyn hollard, “you took everything from me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper sighed as he ran a hand through his long blonde hair. Rosie was rushing down the stairs now, her blue eyes wide and fearful. “Don’t walk away while I'm trying to talk to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evelyn,” Harper says slowly, “take a deep breath and calm down.” Harper steps between the twins, blocking Evelyn from Rosie. Evelyn’s hands were curled into fists, her eyes narrowed at the girl behind Harper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t protect her,” she screeches at Harper, “she doesn’t deserve protection.” Evelyn shoves past Harper who roughly grabs her arm. Evelyn screams and rips her arm from Harper’s grasp, something that surely had hurt. Rosie is frozen to her spot, shaking as tears roll down her pink cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you were never born! You should just die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that,” Harper gasps. Evelyn doesn’t look at Harper even once as she stomps up the stairs and slams the door to her room. A still silence descends upon the room, only broken by a soft sob coming from Rosie. Harper turns to Rosie and moves to hug her gently. The girl flinches away from him, shaking her head frantically. She runs away from her older brother and out the front door. Harper follows, calling after the girl as she runs through the rain. He tries to run after her but the rain is too heavy and it’s too dark to see properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat Harper heads back down the street and into the house, his clothes are now soaked through and he’s shivering while rubbing his hands together for warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As time continues and Rosie still hasn’t returned Evelyn starts to regret her words. She’s scared and worried about her sister. There’s this feeling in her gut that something is wrong, very wrong. Her parents had yelled at her for almost half an hour when they discovered Rosie had run away because of Evelyn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a cautious knock on Evelyn’s door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” she whispers. She’s unsure if the person heard her until the door opens with a long creak. Harper approached Evelyn cautiously, taking a seat at the end of her bed. Evelyn sit’s up against her headboard. She notices her brother had been crying, his eyes are bloodshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosie’s not coming back,” Harper croaks. His voice is rusty and strained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Harp? Of course, she’s coming back.” Evelyn replies. Harper shakes his head, more tears falling down his cheeks. He wipes at them angrily and scowls down at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was dark and rainy, nobody could see her. She was hit by a car and…” he trails off. Evelyn’s heart sinks and she slides down onto her back to stare at the ceiling. She feels like there’s an anvil on her chest as she speaks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s okay right?” Evelyn knows she shouldn’t ask. Maybe if she hadn’t she could still believe her sister was alright. Maybe she could believe that Rosie had found a better place to live with people who won’t take her for granted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She died on impact, they couldn’t revive her.” The world around Evelyn seems to drift away into a dark abyss. She couldn’t hear anything, or see anything. She felt like she was no longer part of the world. Like the world was still spinning but she had stopped, frozen in time by the grief. And all she could think about was the look on poor Rosie’s face when she had told her to die.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>